


Trailer Park Trash

by ramblesandshambles



Category: Criminal Minds, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Caryl relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: Carol used to be married to Negan and Daryl and Derek are undercover.....





	1. Chapter 1

Carol looked out the window of her tiny kitchen at the police car pulling up outside  the trailer parked across the dirt road to her. Two cops climb out of the front of the car and opened up the back of the car letting out two men dressed in denim jeans that had seen better days and tee shirts. The cops dragged them out and shoved them about towards the end of the cop car. It peeked Carols interest what was happening across the road from her. 

 

The two men stood about shuffling from foot to foot. One pulled out a pack of smokes and stood about shuffling from foot to foot looking dodgy looking about left and right from under a big mess of hair. He had longer shaggy hair and looked really rough. The other a black man spat on the ground and refused to help lift any bags out of the car. He was ripped, Carol could see that under his shirt that he was packing some serious muscle. Carol looked them up and down trying to figure out what was going on.

 

One of the cops kept his hand on his hip on his gun watching them as the other cop pulled the bags out of the trunk and he pointed at the bags indicating that the men should pick up the bags. There was a standoff on who was going to pick up the bags. The two men eventually picked up the bags and with one cop in front and the other going in last they followed each other into the trailer.

 

“Just great… just fucken great,” Carol mumbled to herself. "Bunch of assholes moving in across the street."

She looked across the room at her kids playing around on the floor with their toys. Four girls and now she had criminals living across the road from her or something. She didn’t know what they had done but she was going to go out and make sure she didn’t have pedofiles living across the road from her. She had no idea why they would even think about putting them across the road from her, as if her life wasn't bad enough right now.

 

Feeling brave she told her oldest daughter Sophia that she was just going outside for a moment and she was to watch her sisters for her. Carol summoned up the courage to walk across the path and knocked on the door.

 

She could hear scrambling around inside the trailer and after a few moments one of the cops opened the door and looked out. He glanced over his shoulder quickly then he looked Carol up and down. Carol tried to look past him, but he was blocking the whole doorway. Something was going on behind him that he didn't want her to see and it annoyed her.

 

“Can I speak to you a moment?” Carol asked him.

 

“Hm… sure.” He stepped out not before she caught him glancing at the other officer. He stepped down leaving the door open while he spoke to her. All Carol could see from behind him was the other cop who was coming towards the door to keep an eye on her and the other men inside. “Can I help you?”

 

“Those men… Are they criminals?” Carol asked him.

 

“They are on home detention…” He told her. "They are being placed here because they didn't have anywhere else to go."

 

“Look officer?”

 

“Grimes…. Rick Grimes.”

 

“I have four little girls… do I need to be worried?” Carol asked him.

 

“No… No... nothing like that.... jeeze... not from these guys… Look you should always keep an eye on your kids. I can honestly say that your girls… you don’t need to worried about them around them.” Rick said. "You and your girls are perfectly safe, "

 

“What did they do?” Carol pushed for answers.

 

“I can’t tell you that.” Rick said. “If they want to disclose that information they will let you know.”  


“Do they have names? Can I google them?” Carol asked.

 

Rick bit his lip and shook his head not wanting to give her any more information than he had to. She looked like she was going to bust his chops if he messed with her so he told her what she wanted to know,  She was a firecracker and she looked like she could handle herself. “I can’t tell you anything unless they want to tell you alright…”

 

“Rick Grimes… anything happens to my family… my girls… I’ll hold you personally accountable.” Carol told him and she turned heel. Rick had a small smile as he watched her arse sway as she walked away, he shook his head, his wife would kill him if she knew he was looking at other women’s butts.

 

Rick had a small smile as he went back inside the trailer. All three men inside looked at him when he come inside, everyone wanted to know what she wanted and why she had come across. They didn’t expect anyone to come near them this early. He shut the door behind him and the other cop raised his eyebrows.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you weren't kiddie fiddlers.” Rick said.

 

“For fuck sakes… I told you people were going to think that sort of shit,” The shaggy haired guy said. “I ain’t no kiddie fiddler… did you tell her that?”

 

“Easy Daryl… I just told her you weren’t into little girls…. Little boys now….” Rick moved fast but not fast enough for the fist that hit his jaw. Shane pulled Daryl off Rick before he could hit him again. “Calm the fuck down….I told her you were just regular harden criminals… now if you and Morgan just hold tight for a few weeks otherwise you might just blow this case.” Rick rubbed at his jaw, he should know by now not to tease Daryl about stuff like that.

 

“It’s alright for you and Shane… you going home to your wives and kids and we are stuck here with ankle bracelets on.” Daryl grumbled. “People think we are perving at them or dirty pricks… you should've just told her I was a pimp or male prostitute or something…”

 

“They had to look authentic…” Shane gave them a shit eating grin, “Everyone knows no one would pay you to have sex with them…”

 

Shane and Rick laughed they were thankful for the first time in a long time they was married and able to get passed over for a undercover case which Daryl Dixon and Derek Morgan got called in for.

 

“They will alarm if you go within a hundred yards of here...” Rick started saying.

 

“Arsehole!” Derek muttered. “You both are arseholes and I hope your wives are on their rags.”

 

“And start flashing…” Rick said with a laugh. “Now just sit tight and keep an eye out for the man to come to you. We all know he’s going to show up here because if nothing else he does seem to like his kids.”

 

“So we just sit here looking like arseholes…” Daryl mumbled.

 

“It won’t be hard…” Rick joked. “You are an arsehole.”

 

Daryl opened one of his pack and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rick. “Fuck off before you go home without your left nut!”

 

Daryl moved the gun putting it up high. Everyone looked at him putting it up high, he normally left it lying about by his bed, in his fridge or wherever. He never put it up high because he lived alone. Rick and Shane would never bring their kids to his place because it was basically a room with a fridge a cooker and a bed, with a toilet and shower in the corner behind a curtain. No one knew how it ever passed inspection code years ago. But it was cheap and he liked it.

 

“What… there are kids about.” Daryl said. “Jesus…. Don’t look at me like that.”

  
“Just remember be outside smoking on the steps when he shows up and it should be ok.” Rick said. “Just remember… keep your heads low.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carol heard the door of the trailer open and the words “Daddy’s home…” and the sounds of her little girls squealing with delight as their daddy came in to see them. The sounds of two girls laughing and a baby crying trying to get to her daddy made it even more harder to go into the small lounge room and send him on his way.

 

Carol sighed, he wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t allowed just to show up like this anymore. She looked out into the tiny lounge and saw him kissing and cuddling his girls. All except Sophia who was giving him the stink eye. She had his number loud and clear ever since she saw him making out with another woman a few years ago she knew what sort of man he was and even though he was her dad she love him but she knew he wasn't the best a man should be.

 

“Come give your old dad a hug Sophie…” He used her nickname.

 

“Mom said you had to call.” Sophia told him, she folded her arms and challenged him with her glare.

 

“Well, well, well, you look more like your mama giving your old man shit everyday, Mom doesn’t know how much I miss you girls.” He said, he walked over to her hugging her anyway and Sophia let him hug her because she did miss him, she was conflicted.

 

Carol revealed herself around the corner from the kitchen where she had been preparing their dinner. He gave her a low whistle appreciating the view and Carol rolled her eyes. He just laughed the way he always did and tried to kid around her.

 

“You need to call Negan.” She said quietly. “You can’t just keep coming over, you need to stick to a schedule.”

 

“Come on sweet cheeks… why? You got someone else here?” He looked around now with the baby in his arms, he kissed the baby's head, he was good with the children but he just wasn't good for her. “No one’s going to want someone with four kids. Bring the girls home and we can sort it out? You girls want to come home and live with Daddy again... don’t you?” He asked the girls, the two middle girls looked excited but Sophia just shook her head.

 

Carol had enough and walked across taking the baby off him and handing her off to Sophia who was fourteen. Lizzie and Mika who were eleven and nine were both saying yes they wanted to go back home, because they were in a trailer with their mom and dad had the house with the swimming pool. They didn’t understand the adult relationship and Carol needed better for them than Negan. But by god... he used to be able to sweet talk her into anything.

 

“You can’t ask them that. Come outside please.” Carol nodded with her head for him to go outside. She wasn’t scared of him, but he couldn’t come around the girls any longer when she didn’t invite him or wasn’t on set days and times because he stirred them up telling them he wanted them to come home. The baby had been a mistake when she thought they could get back together, a slip up of one night of passion only to find out a week later he was back to his old ways of climbing between the sheets with other women.

 

He shrugged and followed her outside giving a low whistle appreciating the view as she walked ahead of him. Carol turned on him.

 

“That’s not fair. You can’t keep coming here like this. You have to stick to the schedule that we worked out.” Carol told him. She had her hands crossed her chest. He leaned against the door frame of the trailer and gave her a cocky grin.

 

“Baby come on… we can be a family again. It was a one time thing.” Negan put on a sexy voice, "You know I love you... and the girls... hun... come on..."

 

“No… it wasn’t. It was more than once. Multiple women.” Carol said. “Now go please.”

 

Carol moved to go back in the house and he reached out and grabbed her arm to turn her back to keep talking. She looked down at her arm and tried to shake him off, he was holding it firm, not hurting her but it was a warning not to walk away. Carol stared at him willing him to let go and not to cause a scene that would bring the girls out of the trailer.

 

“Please?” He tried his husky tone. “I miss my family… you must be missing the sex by now, it’s so good baby…. Can I at least stay over?”

 

“You can see them, but nothing is happening between us... ever again.” Carol told him again. She was tired and needed to get the girls through showers and into bed. She was tired of Negan and she fell out of love with him when she realized he would never change his ways. She was young and stupid but she wasn't under his spell anymore.

 

“Everything ok over there?” A voice come out through the dusk they both turned and saw a glow of a cigarette smoke from the steps across the dirt track between the trailers. Carol could also see the blinking through the bottom of his jeans. Negan saw it too and gave her a slight look to see how well she knew the stranger. The shaggy haired man from across the way come towards the porch light.

 

“All good here buddy why don’t you go back inside.” Negan said sending him on his way.

 

“I wasn’t asking you... I was asking the lady.” Daryl stepped out into the light. He tossed his butt into the dirt and stamped on it. Negan looked him up and down and glanced at Carol.

 

“We are fine aren't we honey… tell the redneck criminal you are fine.” Negan said.

 

“No… he’s not supposed to come here. I want him to go.” Carol told Daryl.

 

“Best you be on your way then buddy.” Daryl said, he just stood there staring Negan down.

 

Negan looked behind Daryl as another man come out of the dark towards Daryl. Negan let out a low whistle seeing the black man come out into the light.

 

“Nice neighbours Carol… two criminals…”  Negan said. “Maybe I should take this to the lawyer… let them know not only are you living like trailer trash you are friendly with trash.”

 

“Try it…” Carol whispered. “Then you will find out what I really know. I’ll see you on Saturday at ten.”

 

She slipped inside and waited until all the men left the outside of her trailer. She was thankful the men across the road made themselves known but really they must have been the dumbest criminals around if they didn’t know who her ex husband was. Negan was well known around these parts and he had mob connections. That wasn’t the reason she left it was him, his constantly cheating and her taking him back then to have him do it again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Nice one Daryl… making nice with the neighbours, we supposed to be keeping our distance.” Morgan said. He sat down on the small couch in the lounge room. Daryl walked across and poured himself a drink of the juice from the small bar fridge. He drank it in one gulp. He had no idea what the hell he was thinking, they were just supposed to be watching Negan's ex and he got involved between them during a small argument. 

 

“Fuck you!” Daryl said. “I’m going to lie down, wake me up when its my watch.”

 

Daryl walked down to the bathroom. The pokey little room with a toilet and a shower, they were not right on top of each other but Daryl felt he probably could use both at the same time. He was annoyed that they got the babysitting gig. Watching Negan’s ex wife. She was hot, she had a slamming body for a woman with four kids. He didn't expect to be attracted to her. Daryl wondered if there was a way to op out of the assignment.

 

The problem was Negan’s ex wife was beautiful and he couldn’t help stepping out of the dark when the man put his hand on her. He didn’t know what come over him he wanted to punch that man’s lights out. He lay on his bed for a bit then tossed and turned not being able to even fall asleep. He gave up and decided to switch out with Morgan early. Morgan was more than happy to let Daryl first shift and headed off to bed.

 

He watched through the curtain for a while and noticed Carol come out down the steps, she had her phone in her hand and was talking to someone. Daryl cracked his window to try hear what she was say.

 

_That’s right big boy…_

 

_You like it when my heels dig into your back,_

 

_Harder_

 

Daryl stepped back from the window it sounded like Carol was having sex on the phone but she was walking about drinking her coffee and making groaning sounds. She finished her call and he stepped out of his trailer lighting a smoke, she looked up over at him. He stared at her and she blushed.

 

“So?” She took a sip of her coffee staring at her. 

 

“What?” He said.

 

“Did you hear?”

 

“Um…”

 

“I’m a phone sex operator at night alright. Its how I pay for this lovely place to live in.” She waved her hand behind her gesturing towards the trailer.

 

“Don’t you get maintenance?”

 

Carol let out a low laugh. “No… he tied all his money up so he looks poor. I get $23 dollars a week,” She took a step towards him studying him, it made Daryl feel uncomfortable like she could see right through him. Even though it was dark he was sure she could see him starting to go red. She looked him up and down.

 

“You can’t get a regular job?”

 

“Breastfeeding…” She told him, his eyes fell to her chest, “Plus he has road blocked me from getting a job around here. The court order says I have to stay in this area for access and I couldn’t find anything else to rent or… anyone to rent to me.” Carol sat down on the steps going up to her trailer looking at Daryl waiting to see what he was going to say. 

 

Daryl took a step closer to her, he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing right now. Morgan was going to kill him if he found out he was even talking to her. He couldn't help it but he was drawn to her. 

 

“Why they put you guys here?” Carol asked quietly.

 

“They couldn’t find anyone else or anywhere else to rent to us too.”  Daryl said.  

 

“Really?” Carol tilted his head to the side and the moonlight caught up the side of her neck, he reached out and went to touch her, she stood up taking a step closer to him he stepped back, he reached out again to touch her and she let him. She didn’t know what the hell she was doing but if she didn’t stop she would end up banging him against the side of the trailer.

 

“Er... it’s getting late, you better go in,” He said dropping his hand before he touched her again.

 

“You can’t tell me to go inside! I'm not a child, I can do whatever I want to.” Carol told him, she was frowning at him. “You better be careful before your ankle bracelet goes off."

 

“Smart arse!” Daryl grumbled. “Go on… before something happens.”

 

“Like what?” Carol jutted her chin at him.

 

He took her chin gently in his hand and stepped towards her and leaned in and kissed her, right there on the dirt road between both the trailers where anyone could see them. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer, kissing her deeper he felt her hands go up the front of his shirt and stroke his stomach.

 

“Christ…” Daryl grumbled. He kissed his way down her neck, he didn’t know how he did it but he suddenly had one of his hands under her butt and one still around her waist and was walking with her across the road to her trailer with her legs wrapped around his waist. He put her down on her doorstep, he kissed her again. “Now stay.”

 

Carol just stood there stunned as he walked backwards across the road pointing his finger at her to stay like she was a wayward dog or something. He backed into his trailer and peered out the window watching her.

 

Ten minutes later a car pulled up and a blonde jumped out of the driver’s seat, locked her car and went into the trailer. Daryl shook his head wondering what the hell he was doing. He had to be pulled off this case. He was going to end up fucking the target he was supposed to be watching and protecting, Morgan was going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Tell me again?” Penelope asked Carol. Her friend drove straight over when Carol rang her to tell her she made out with the new guy who lived just across the street. Penelope couldn't believe it when Carol told her what she did. Carol wasn't like that and Penelope couldn't imagine what sort of man would make her do something like that.

 

“I don’t know what happened, one minute we were taking and the next... we were about to have sex up against the trailer wall, Pen you have no idea… none… it was just… he… it just happened.” Carol couldn’t explain it she was hot for him, thinking about the kiss made her feel hot and flustered.

 

Penelope was peeking out the tiny crack in the curtains trying to see if she could see the trailer across the street. She didn’t like Carol’s ex and he tried to stop other people around town supporting her and even intimated any friends she used to have. What he didn’t know was that Carol had answered a small add in the newspaper for phone operators and quickly become friends with Penelope.

 

The bubbly blonde quickly become close friends with Carol and she was not intimidated by Negan in fact Negan was just a tiny bit scared of her since she pulled a gun on him when he tried to climb in her car at the supermarket to have a chat to warn her about becoming friends with Carol. Penelope threatened to blow his nuts off and he left her alone after that.

 

No one knew Penelope run her business and everyone really just thought she was a bit of a airhead not the mastermind behind a huge business of sucking men dry of their hard earned cash. In  fact both Carol and Penelope were really good at their jobs that Penelope had offered Carol to buy into it with her. Carol had been paying off her half of the business. Penelope paid her in cash so that Negan couldn’t track her money she was spending. Carol was making more money that anyone knew she was, she was just slowly saving it up until such time as Negan was either dead or in jail so she could leave town.

 

“Hang on… ding dong… who is that handsome man.” Penelope whispered.

 

Both Carol and Penelope were staring out the small crack peeking in the dark across the road. A black man dress just in jeans was walking about smoking, but not really smoking but giving off the pretence that was what he was doing. Shirtless... both women had to agree he was breath taking. Penelope was just about licking her lips.

 

“So they both are wearing ankle bracelets.” Penelope asked Carol.

 

“Hmm yeah but I don’t know… they didn’t seem to know who Negan was… or at least they were not scared of him at all.”

 

“You think they are…” Penelope asked, she was about to ask what Carol was thinking, both men were cops or dumb as they come.

 

“Maybe… or they are very stupid.”

 

“Stupid?”

 

“Well Daryl walked right up to Negan and threatened him.” Carol said.

 

“I like him already…”  Penelope smiled, she hated Negan.

 

Carol just laughed, “It's the hormones, I know it's that man you are staring at. You love the look of him don’t you.”

 

“Uhuh… actually I should head out… while he’s still standing there and I’ll see you tomorrow beautiful.” Penelope was out the door blowing Carol a air kiss. Carol shook her head as she watched her friend flounce around the car and stopped and stared at the dark skinned man. Carol watched out the crack in the curtains wondering what was going to happen

 

Penelope walked the two steps towards him. He looked her up and down. Run his hand over the top of his head. Penelope couldn't help but stare at his chest and his stomach, her gaze went right down to the waistband of his pants. She dragged her eyes back up to his.

 

“Hello…” She said.

 

“Hi…”

 

“Whats a handsome man like you doing out in a dump like this.” She asked him with a hint of a smile and a whole dumping of flirting in her voice. He had no choice but to talk with her. He had no doubt that she was flirting with him.

 

He just stared at her and then he held out his hand.

 

“Derek… didn’t have a choice on home detention.” He said trying to get rid of her, but really he was staring at her tits and down her whole body, she didn’t seem scared of him at all.

 

“Really?” She asked.

 

“Really…”

 

“Hm I was going to ask you if you wanted to bring your brown chocolate over to my house and make me a coco.” She looked him up and down licking her lips.

 

“Brown chocolate?”

 

“And a little white sugar?” Penelope glanced down his body stopping at the waistband of his jeans again. “If you know what I mean…”

 

“I think I do sugar cup but… I can’t go nowhere… you know I’m a criminal right…” Derek said.

 

“If you say so handsome… think about it. If you get any time off for good behaviour give me a call.” She walked slowly up to him with her card, he went to take it but she run her finger down his abs and tucked her card into the front of his pants. He stood there in shock watching her arse as she walked slowly back to her car and left.

 

“There is something wrong with the women around this place.” He muttered to himself.

 

Carol went to bed shaking her head about what her friend had done. Knowing she was blatantly hitting on him in the middle of the dark outside her house. She went to bed sleeping better knowing the men across the way were watching her house. She wasn’t hundred percent sure if they were cops or were hitmen sent to take care of Negan she wasn’t sure. She certainly wasn’t going to warn Negan until she was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Derek walked inside the trailer, he looked at Daryl who was snoring off with a grin on his face. He pulled the card out of his pants and stared at it. He flopped down on the couch turning the card over in his hand. 

 

Penelope Garcia…  thats all it said and a phone number.

 

He tried to resist but he pulled the phone over towards the couch and punched in the numbers and waited to hear her answer.

 

_ Sugar! _

 

_ Garcia… _

 

_ Didn’t take you long to call baby cakes…. _

 

_ How did you know it was me? _

 

_ Well… I haven’t given this number out to any hot guys lately. So it was a lucky guess. _

 

_ Really… what are you up too right now. _

 

_ Now… I’m getting ready for bed. _

 

_ Tell me about it… _

 

_ So are you really a harden criminal? _

 

_ Of course I am… I’m not in this trailer for shits and giggles. _

 

_ Damn shame. _

 

_ Why's that cupcake? _

 

_ I was going to invite you over so I could run my tongue across that beautiful chest sugar.  _

 

Derek groaned and bit his knuckles. He looked at the ankle bracelet and wondered if it was really alarmed. He was going to try and see if it would go off.

 

_ Where do you live sugar? _

 

_ You can’t… can you? _

 

_ I’m gonna tie my bracelet around Daryl’s ankle… I can take it off to shower.  _

 

Derek moved slowly through the trailer and was halfway through putting his bracelet on Daryl when Daryl come up swinging thinking it was someone attacking him. He nearly caught Derek on his jaw. 

 

“What the fuck!” Daryl lept out of bed, Derek was still putting the bracelet on his other ankle, Daryl let him because he didn’t know what was going on. “What are you doing?”

 

“Shush its a dream go to sleep…” Derek tried to whisper.

 

“What the fuck…. What are you….”

 

“Shush… this never happened.” Derek whispered.

 

“What the fuck are you doing…” Daryl said.

 

“I’m gonna get laid… now shut up… I’ll be back soon.” Derek whispered as he heard a car pull up outside.

  
“You are going to get us busted for this brother… don’t do it…” Daryl stumbled out down the short hallway after him, “Don’t think with ya dick….” He was going to say more but he was in the car with the pretty blond, and the car left before Daryl’s next words left his mouth. “Fuck my life.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

Carol walked out to her car the next day, she was going to drive her kids to school then stop by the store, she looked across the dirt road and looked right at Daryl who was sitting outside their trailer watching her. She gave a half wave with her baby in her arms and moved about to buckle her into her carseat. He couldn't help but stare at her arse as she was bent over. He was sitting there stewing because Morgan came back on foot early hours of the morning and they exchanged ankle bracelets. Right now he wasn't talking with Morgan because of his reckless behaviour. 

 

“Morning…” She called out. “I’m going to the store after I drop the kids off... do you need anything?” she asked him.

 

He shook his head. “Nah… we pretty much got given a bunch of stuff yesterday.”

 

“Ok let me know.” She said. She called her kids out of the trailer and to the car. She gave him a wave again and set off to town to drop the kids off. Daryl didn't know how much time they had so they had to move fast.

 

Derek opened the trailer door. “She gone?”

 

“Yip… all of them.”

 

Derek handed Daryl the bag and he looked about, Daryl slipped across the road and picked her lock and let himself into her trailer. He looked about and started opening her kitchen drawers and poking through her stuff. They were looking for stuff they could get Negan on but from what he could see there wasn’t anything that looked like Negan spent any time there. There was a photo of him and his kids, Carol wasn’t in the photo. That was it in the living room. He was going to have to go quickly through all the bedrooms.

 

He moved about the house hiding bugs so they could listen in on her if Negan ever came around. He tapped her home phone and moved down to the bedrooms. He glanced in the bedrooms and saw kids stuff. He didn’t feel right about stepping in there and putting bugs in the kids room it wasn’t likely that any important conversations would go in there. He poked through the teen daughters top drawers and in her wardrobe and saw nothing. There wasn't even any photos there that were not of her and some teenaged friends. Daryl picked up her diary and flicked through it coming up with nothing except the girl hated her father and at times her mother. He placed it back and moved down the hall to the bathroom. He found nothing of interest there except tampons and birth control.

 

He walked into Carol’s room. There was a crib in the corner and he took a glance at it and the double bed. He opened the closet and saw only womens clothes in there. He couldn't see any mens clothing in there. He opened the dresser drawers and come face to face with lacy underwear and bra’s, he picked up a bra on the end of his finger and looked it over. He tossed it back into the top drawer and commenced his search again. He dug around looking to see if there was anything in there. He come up with nothing but sexy underwear.

 

He opened the next drawer and come up with baby clothes. His phone in his pocket buzzed and he looked at it. It said. “Negan’s here”

 

Daryl looked about for a hiding place and slipped down under her bed thankful she had a valance around her bed so no one could see him if they looked down. He heard footsteps coming up the hallway. Feet turned into one of the kids bedrooms he heard dressers being moved and other noises that sounded like furniture being moved about. He heard the footsteps coming towards Carol’s room. He held his breath.

 

He heard drawers opening and closing. And then he could just see the outline of Negan’s body lying on his side looking underneath the baby’s cot. He was fiddling with something underneath the cot. Daryl couldn’t see what was happening. He just hoped he didn’t look under the bed. Negan stopped moving when he heard the front door opening and the sound of Carol coming in talking to the baby.

 

“Come on Judith we are going to go lie down and have a feed.” Carol was walking down the hallway and Daryl could see her feet. The next thing Daryl knew Negan ducked under the bed to hide from Carol.

 

Daryl stared at him and Negan stared at Daryl.

 

“What the FUCK!” Negan mouthed.

 

Daryl just put his finger to his mouth holding his hand up to warn Negan not to talk. Both men stared glaring at each other. Daryl knew that Negan though he was fucking his ex wife. Both Daryl and Negan were wedged close to each other under her bed. Negan punched Daryl and Daryl punched him back. Both men having a silent fight under the bed so Carol didn't hear, they both stopped when they heard her come into the room.

 

Carol moved about the bedroom they watched her feet moving about, changing the baby’s diaper then to the bathroom to wash her hands. She then lay down on the bed and fed the baby. Both men under the bed were staring at each other wondering what they should do.

 

Morgan was texting Daryl, he had his phone on silent and Daryl told him we was under the bed in the master bedroom with Negan. Morgan thought he was joking but Daryl was squashed between the wall and Carol’s ex husband and the lack of movement on the top of the bed made both men wonder if Carol was in fact now taking a nap.

Daryl rolled onto his side to try get comfortable. He was staring right at Negans face. Negan rolled away from him.

 

Daryl looked at his watch and it was ten in the morning. As far as he could tell she would have to go pick the children up around three. He just hoped she would get up before then so he could try avoid Negans blows. He was just thankful he had planted all his bugs and didn’t carry any weapons on him.

 

There was a knock at the door. Carol moved about on the bed and called out she was coming. She put the baby in the crib and walked down the hall. Negan moved quickly like a panther and was out her bedroom window faster than Daryl could get the crick out of his neck. He heard Carol talking to Morgan. Daryl rolled out from the wall wondering how he was going to get out of the room.

 

Daryl was still lying under the bed. He was concerned because he didn’t know if Negan was waiting outside to kill him or what. He was going to wait it out until he got bored maybe. Daryl rolled out from under the bed and peeked out the window. He could see Negan waiting for him out the back of the trailer. He thought he was being sneaky hiding from him under the cover of a few bushes but Daryl could see him.

 

He didn’t know what he was going to do now. He was stuck in the house. He just had to find a way out of the trailer that didn’t involve going out the back window. Or Carol seeing him.

  



	7. Chapter 7

 

Daryl paced the room wondering how he was going to get out of the room. He was going to have to try to make a break for it but Negan was still out the window, he was pointing his finger at Daryl making a throat slicing motion that he was going to do to Daryl if he caught him. Daryl looked up seeing a skylight in the ceiling and wondered if he could get out there without waking the baby and alerting anyone to him being inside the bedroom. He saw Negan marching round the side of the house and banged on the front door and thrust the front door open.

 

“Negan you can’t just come in here.” Carol blurted from the lounge room, running across to stop Negan from coming into the trailer, but it was too late he was already in the trailer.

 

“You have a man in your bedroom.” Negan shouted. “Hiding under your bed”

 

Morgan put himself between Carol and Negan. “I haven’t been hiding under the bed. I come in the front door,” he said.

 

“Negan go home.” Carol said. “You are going to wake the baby. You are taking jealousy too far, Morgan just come over to...”

 

Negan was already striding down the hall and was on his hands and knees looking under the bed, under the crib and in the closet. Daryl was nowhere to be seen. Carol and Morgan come to the door staring at him on the ground looking around the floor as if he could just find someone somewhere in the room. Carol was looking at him like he had lost his freaken mind. Morgan was glancing around the room looking for Daryl and he didn't see him either, he wondereed where he was.

 

“That redneck from across the road… he was in there under the bed.” Negan hissed at them, pointing to the bed.

 

“Are you high?” Carol asked him looking around her bedroom. “There is no one here…. How would you know there was someone here? Where you here?” Carol asked him. "Were you here?" She was fuming.

 

“No… I um…” Negan said.

Negan pushed past Carol and Morgan and almost ran down the hallway. He flung the front door open and stormed across the road and into the trailer. Carol and Morgan were following him at a slower pace. Negan looked around the living room for Daryl, he walked down the hallway. He opened the bathroom door and come face to face with Daryl naked in the shower with shampoo in his hair.

 

“The fuck man.” Daryl growled.

 

“Keep away from my wife.” Negan growled.

 

Daryl glanced behind Negan seeing Carol and Morgan standing there behind him staring at him. Morgan started pulling Negan away from the small shower stall. Carol stepped out of the way from them both. All three ended up with a birds eye view of Daryl and all his junk standing there with the shampoo container in his hand. Carol's eyes gazed his body up and down. Negan didn't miss that look.

 

“Do you all fucken mind?” Daryl said. “Bunch of perverts.”

 

Morgan was dragging Negan down the hall by the back of his neck. Throwing him out of the trailer.

 

“Fuck off.” Morgan growled. “You are trespassing on private property. You can’t just come into people's homes like you fucken own it.”

 

Daryl was still in the shower, he stared at Carol standing there with her baby moniter in her hand.  “Um Carol… you wanna come in or can I shut the door.”

 

“Were you in my bedroom?” Carol crossed her arms and stared at him.

 

“No… your ex husbands crazy… Was he in your bedroom?” Daryl asked her. He pulled the shower curtain across blocking her view from his body. "I've been in here..."

Daryl stepped out pulling a towel around his waist. There was a sound of a police car pulling up. It sounded like one of the neighbours had to called the police. It sounded like Negan and Derek were being arrested.

Carol went out to find out what was going on. Daryl was getting dressed and before he knew what was happening he was being dragged down the hallway by a cop he didn't know with his jeans hanging low and his shirt flapping open. They were rough with him and slammed his head into the side of the doorway as they dragged him out to a waiting cop car. Carol stood there watching as two cop cars left with all three men in it.

The cop she had talked too when they arrived came across to talk to Carol in her trailer about what had happened. 

  



	8. Chapter 8

 

Daryl was pissed off because some numbnuts had handcuffed him to the bench in between Negan and Derek. He guessed the cover up had worked a bit to well and they were taking them into the interview one by one. Daryl was sporting a black eye from where they hadn’t had control of Negan and he headbutted Daryl. He had no idea where Rick was or Shane was. He wanted out of the cuffs now.

 

“You fucking my wife?” Negan hissed at Daryl. He couldn’t really move because his feet were also cuffed to the floor he was thankful so was Negan.

 

“Every night brother soft and slow…” Daryl hissed back.

 

“I want a phone call.” Derek said.

 

“Give me the number I will call them for you.” The young cop couldn’t believe his luck… two harden criminals and Negan who they had been wanting to bring in for questioning and he was just about beside himself with glee.

 

Derek and Daryl were worried that they were going to blow their cover by digging into their files too deep.

 

“I want my probation officer,” Daryl tried. “This isn’t fair because he came into my trailer… I think he wanted to rape me… I was naked in the shower.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to touch you.” Negan hissed.

 

“Yeah… you looked at my dick a little too long… just like your ex wife did.” Daryl hissed towards Negan.

 

Negan tried to throw his body towards Daryl but he could only swing his arse towards him.

 

“I told you… I’m just not that into you.” Daryl said in a loud voice. “So stop sexually harassing me…”

 

“Daryl stop it…. He’s not fucking your wife.” Derek said.

 

Daryl was led into a small interview room by the cocky newbie. Daryl wanted to take him down instead he just yawned.

 

“I want a lawyer… and a phone call.” Knowing fine well they couldn't’ keep asking him questions.

 

“You are not being charged with anything at this stage are you sure you want a lawyer?” He was asked.

 

“Did I fucken stutter?” Daryl hissed at the kid. I wasn’t his style to terrorize newbies but being on this side of the fence made it all the more interesting. He could hear Negan yelling in another interview room to call someone to bail him out. Daryl just sat there staring the newbie down. 

 

It seemed like forever when the probation officer Tyreese showed up to talk to Daryl. He sat down across the table from him and he sighed.

 

“Two days…. Daryl when I agreed to take you on it was a favour to Rick… but you are just screwing with us. Maybe you don’t want to be on the outside.” Daryl sighed. He was going to kill Rick for not using a probation officer in the know.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Daryl said. “I was in the shower and he just come in…. Thought he was going to take advantage or something.”

 

“Surely you don’t believe that…” Tyreese said.

 

Daryl just stared at him. They stared at each other for a long time.

 

“Its my job to keep you out of trouble,” Tyreese said, they both looked towards the door when it opened and Rick Grimes walked in with a folder.

 

“He’s free to go. Carol confirmed that Negan bust into her home ranting and then ran into Daryl and Derek's Trailer. We think he needs to have a medical evaluation.” Rick stated. He come forward with cuff keys and uncuffed Daryl. “Shane and I will drop them home. Sorry for any inconvenience Tyreese.”

  
“Told you he was trying to look at my dick.” Daryl said to Tyreese as he left the room. So far he had managed to let everyone know that Negan might be into him. He laughed as he followed Rick out to meet up with Derek. Shane grabbed the back of Daryl’s shirt and started dragging him out of the police station keeping up appearances.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my son's been in hospital for a while.

 

“Can you two please just try and do your fucken job.” Rick Grimes grumbled as he drove out of the car park.

 

“It was fine until he showed up and wanted to be Daryl’s lover.” Derek  laughed. Daryl punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Morgan went out last night and got laid…” Daryl said.

 

“The fuck!” Shane said turning in his seat looking at the two men in the seat behind him. “You two are going to blow this whole thing!”

 

“Prove I did anything.” Derek complained and shoved Daryl into the door of the police car.

 

“If you two screw this up we are going to end up in over our heads. All you are supposed to be doing is protecting Carol from Negan and watching over the whole family while the rest of the team takes down Negans gang.” Rick said from the front seat.

 

“Daryl’s taking the job very seriously….” Derek laughed again. “He’s watching her out the window and everything.”

 

There was a scuffle in the back seat and Shane had to reach across the back seat slapping at them like they were naughty kids on a long car ride. 

 

“Stop it right now or I am going to turn this car around right now and take you home.” Rick shouted.

 

“Great…” Daryl gave Derek one last shove.

 

They all pulled themselves into shape as Rick drove on, they discussed moving Carol and her family to another location. Rick and Shane were going to give them the signal but Daryl and Derek had to talk to Carol about the move. They hoped she would agree and come with them.

 

Rick pulled up into the trailer park and up to Daryl’s and Derek's trailer. Two little girls were playing outside their trailer across the road. The baby was in a playpen and Carol appeared to be bringing in washing from the clothes line running down one side of the trailer.

 

Sophia come out onto the steps staring at the police car as it pulled up outside of the mens trailer. Derek and Daryl climbed out and walked without looking across the way into their trailer. Four pairs of eyes watched them go in and Daryl felt Carol’s eyes on his back as he climbed the stairs. He had to keep away from her and turn his concern into keeping the small family safe.

 

******************************

 

Daryl went straight to his room and shut the door he was still frustrated about being caught by Negan under Carol’s bed and knew Negan when he got out he would probably be gunning for him. They were looking at relocating Carol and her kids if she could agree to it with Daryl and Derek but he didn’t know if she would go for it. 

 

Derek was watching out the window keeping an eye on the home knowing that if anything went wrong or any of Negans men come near they had to leave the trailer and let their presence be known.

  
Derek and Daryl were just waiting for the word that they could move the small family. Only the four of them would know where they were going. They were keeping it quiet from everyone. Daryl knew he had to go out and talk with Carol without the kids hearing or anyone suspecting something about the move.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Daryl looked out of the trailer window after just lying down for half an hour wondering why the there was banging on the wall between his and Derek's bedrooms. Then he heard it. Jesus, he was out of bed and moving down the steps of the trailer fast.

Sure enough that blonde's car was parked outside their trailer and there was a trail of clothes down the hallway. Rick was going to kill him, Derek probably didn’t care judging from the giggling coming from the bedroom. He always had a thing for blonde girls and that woman fitted his whole tick list.

He sat down on the steps with his eyes trained on Carol’s trailer, almost willing her to come out and sit and talk to him. He needed to tell her. Tell her they needed to protect her from the people that were after Negana and who would possibly go after the kids too. Daryl’s ankle bracelet lit up. That was the sign he was waiting for. They had ten minutes to go time.

He heard Derek moving about inside the trailer, and Daryl walked across the road and knocked to the door of Carol’s trailer. He opened the door as she was opening it. She looked at him hard.

“What?” She asked him.

“We gotta go, pack the shit you need for tonight and we go.” Daryl told her.

“You are a cop…”

“Detective… from New York…” Daryl said. “We been keeping an eye on you.”

“You come all the way to Georgia?” Carol said… she faulted. “What did he do?”

“Lets just say he made a deal with the wrong person and he’s in holding for his own protection but you and the kids are not safe, trust me.” He said.

“Why should I trust you? Take my kids and go with you?” Carol said. “Take my kids and go with you… just like that.”

Daryl turned and looked over his shoulder seeing the blonde coming down the steps with Derek she was carrying some bags for him.

“If you don’t trust me… trust her? We can take her?” Daryl nodded towards her friend.

“Pen? Ok… but trust me… if you are not who you say you are I’m going to kill you with my bare hands.” Carol said quietly.

“Good to know.” Daryl said. “You have five minutes to get the stuff you need. I think we have diapers at the safe house. Just some stuff for traveling. Any special toys. Any medication.”

“Have you done this before?”

“This isn’t my first time moving a family for safety.” Daryl said quietly.

Carol was packed with her kids looking bewildered and her teen didn’t protest about handing over her cell phone and leaving her laptop behind.

“You know you can’t use your facebook or any of your social media stuff right.” Derek told Sophia. “Anything like that could put your mom in danger, that goes for all you girls.” Lizzie didn’t meet his eyes and looked out the window. “Carol. Check her pockets and her bag.”

Carol went through her pockets and sure enough come out with a cell phone that she had already sent a text off to her dad telling him the police were coming to take them to a safe house. Lizzie looked defiant and Daryl could tell that they were going to have trouble with her. They quickly went through the rest of the bags and found two tracking devices.

“How do you have all this stuff?” Carol asked Lizzie.

“Dad… I don’t want to go I want to stay with him.” The young girl said.

“Well princess your daddy is in jail so unless you want to spend a few days or a month in jail I suggest you pass over anything else you have.” Derek growled her. The girl handed over her hair clips. Carol quickly pulled all the clips out of Mika’s hair and asked her if Lizzie had given her anything to wear. Mika took off her belt and gave her mom the necklace she was wearing.

“Is this it?” Daryl growled at her.

“Yes… I don’t want to go to jail.” Lizzie said.

“You will, you will end up in jail if you have anything else that can track us… it will be the only safe place.” Carol said.

“Ok… I don’t have anything else.” Lizzie said.

They put the two little girls in one car with Derek and Penelope and Daryl took Carol, Sophia and the baby in the other car. Daryl wanted the baby to be far away from the dodgy little girl that gave him the creeps. The fact she was willing to put her sisters in danger made him worry that she was going to cause him more problems.

“How old is that one?” Daryl asked Carol as they drove along the highway.

“Which one?” Carol said.

“The one sending messages to everyone.” Daryl said, Sophia had headphones on and was listening to Daryl’s ipod and the baby was sleeping so he wasn’t worried about talking in front of them. Even though the baby wouldn’t understand.

“Nearly twelve.” Carol said. “I don’t know what to do with her, she has some issues, she’s attached to her dad and she like him in some ways… I’m hoping she grows out of it.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, but the little girl had put the whole operation at risk, in fact Daryl and Derek were not heading to the safe house at all they were going rogue for the next forty eight hours until things settled down. 


	11. Chapter 11

***********************************

 

Daryl pulled into a car park of a small out of the way dinner with Carol and the baby who was waking from a long nap in the back of the car. They all went inside, Carol went into the bathroom to change the babies diaper and then come out to the booth sitting in the corner to feed her.

 

“What do you want to eat?” Daryl asked her.

 

“Milk shake and a burger… and fries…” Carol said, she looked across to Sophia who also asked for the same thing. Daryl ordered three of the same when the waiter come across to take their order. He also asked for a bottle of water for the table. 

 

“Are we safe here?” Carol asked Daryl when the waiter went away.

 

“For now… we are just waiting for Derek he’s coming a different way with little mini Negan.”

 

“Daryl… she’s not normally like that.” Carol said.

 

“She just about put you all at risk.” Daryl said. “You need to get tough with her before she does something that's going to get someone killed.”

 

“I’ll talk to her.” She looked at him with her blue eyes.

 

“Wait… wait… is there something going on between you too?” Sophia asked looking from Daryl to her mom, they both shook their head a little to fast. “Gross…”

 

*****************************************

 

“Are you sure she’s asleep?” Derek asked Penelope.

 

“I think so.” She replied.

 

Derek dropped all the bags the little girl brought out of the car. Penelope tossed her jacket and anything else that wasn’t attached to the girls. They were both asleep over each other in the back of the car. They had been trailed for a few miles and Derek had managed to lose the tail and thought that the little girls had something to do with it.

 

Penelope had made them strip under a blanket and sit in the back seat while Derek ran into a small store buying some clothes for both of the girls to wear.

 

“Are you going to cut and dye our hair too?” Lizzie asked him.

 

“I’m thinking about it. Don’t tempt me.” Derek retorted.

 

The girls had finally fallen asleep and they finally could ditch their stuff without Lizzie keeping something from them. They were one hour away from where they were supposed to meet Dary, he hoped that between them they had got rid of all the little girls things. Or he was going to actually leave her at a service station.

 

“Don’t you even think about it….” Penny tapped his arm.

 

“What…”

 

“Tossing her out of the car…”

 

“I’m not going too… I promise… but if I have too you might have to go on without me. And I’ll go with Lizzie…. Keep her safe.” Derek said.

 

“Well check under your car make sure she hasn’t stuck something there.” Penny said. “I’m not that brave and I don’t want to go on without my muscle.” 

 

“Sure babe… anything for you.” Derek said, he reached out and pulled her to him giivng him a kiss. “Now we better keep going.”

 

They climbed into the car and kept driving towards the diner where they were supposed to meet up with Daryl. 

 

“Why do you think she’s so attached to her dad?” Derek wondered. “Daddy issues?”

 

“Negan never been a bad dad, he just a bad husband and bad general all round but he does love his kids.”

 

“Hm… I don’t know…” Derek said. They kept their eye on the back mirror ad didn’t seem to be followed by anyone. They pulled into the carpark and headed inside to catch up with Daryl. Lizzie looked ready to kill Derek when she found all her stuff missing.

 

********************************

A car pulled up on the side of the road, a couple of men climbed out and went through the kids bags on the side of the road.

 

“Damnit… Negans going to  be pissed.”

 

“I thought we could rely on the little girl…”

  
“Me too.. But they are just gone.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

“He threw away all my stuff.” Lizzie almost shouted at her mother, Carol moved closer to the edge of the bench seat to let the girl in beside her. She didn’t miss the look between Daryl and Morgan. She knew her little girl was off but she didn’t think it warranted throwing away all her things.

 

“Carol… she had bugs and we had a tail.” Penny said quietly, “She was leading people to us.”

 

Lizzie sat with a frowning face and Sophia moved so Mika could sit beside her and she started sharing her food with the other girl. Derek ordered food for everyone and appeared to be ignoring the white elephant in the room which was the little blond girl was a little crazy.

 

They all ate quietly and Derek and Daryl went outside to talk quickly.

 

“I’m telling you Daryl. She’s crazy, keep your gun close and sleep with one eye open.” Derek said. “I think she could kill one of us in our sleep.”

 

“She can’t be that bad.”

 

“She had a wire and bugs in her bag…. On top of the ones we found.” Derek said. “She’s dangerous.”

 

“Derek…”

 

“I’m telling you… If I get shot… check her hands.. It will be her.” Derek said.

 

“Be serious…”

 

“I am… just watch your back, and if she finds out she is planning on banging her mom she will go after you… no doubt.” Derek said. 

 

“I’m not going to bang the mom.” Daryl said. 

 

“Sure you are not.”

 

*******************************************************88

 

They pulled up to a small cabin in the woods, it looked like it was falling down on the outside and when Daryl unlocked the door Carol was surprised about the inside.

 

“Oh wow.” She looked about inside. There was a loft and a hallway. Inside was bigger than what they were let on for it to be on the outside.

 

“Its a safe house…” Daryl said. “No one will come in or out without us knowing.”

 

For the next few hours the girls spent some time exploring outside and come inside ready for food and to sleep. Daryl opened the pantry and freezer, there was plenty of food that you just had to eat and heat. Daryl suggested everyone just choose what they wanted to eat and he could heat it up for everyone.

 

Carol moved about settling the younger two girls down to sleep. Daryl gave Sophia some books and a packet of crisps to go lie down so they could eat alone without the kids about.

 

“So what is the deal…” Penelope asked.

 

“The less you know the better princess,” Derek pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck.

 

“Really, is he going to come after us?” Carol asked.

 

“Not him… he just mixed with the wrong people and they might try use your kids against them.” Daryl said. “So we need to keep you safe for a few days.”

 

“Ok…” Carol said.

 

“Trust me… trust us.” Daryl said giving her a small smile.

 

“Ok… how do you know if someone is about?” Carol said. 

 

Derek moved Penelope and pushed a button showing her a secret wall revealing all sorts of high tech stuff for viewing around the cabin.

 

“And we have a basement, if things go shitty.” Daryl said. “But its going to be fine trust me.”

 

Carol and Penelope stared at each other wondering what the hell they had gotten themselves into. 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Carol was sitting in the lounge room trying to ignore the noise from her friend and Daryl’s co worker drifting through the small cabin. She was blushing, she had just finished feeding baby Judith and was gently rubbing her back trying to get her off to sleep. Judith was pinging off everybody's nervous energy.

 

“I’m so sorry about that…” Daryl nodded his head towards the noise. “I don’t know what’s got into him… he’s not normally like that.”

 

“Sure…”

 

“I mean… I’m sorry…” Daryl said. “For lying… about everything.”

 

“Is this it? All the lies? And why won’t you tell me what Negan did or is involved in?” Carol asked him.

 

Daryl walked around the room and glanced at the monitors, he looked outside peeking out the curtains into the night. They were sitting in the semi dark in the lounge room to help settle the baby down. He looked nervous.

 

“Um… er I’m not really a cop…” Daryl mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m.. I’m FBI.” Daryl mumbled, “Derek and I are special agents to watch both you and your kids.”

 

“Are we going to die?” Carol asked him. “Is that why FBI is involved?”

 

Daryl stared at her, “Not if I can help it. What he’s involved in isn’t something they should come after you for. We just need to keep you guys safe and away from Negan and out from under his radar. He’s got people watching him too, I can’t tell what's going on but I’m going to keep you guys safe… Derek's going to get your friend pregnant but I’m going to keep you all safe.”

 

“Really, is it really bad? Drugs?” Carol asked.

 

Daryl didn’t say anything but he inclined his head. “Baby is asleep,” 

 

“Thank goodness.”

 

“Do you need help with her?” Daryl asked, Carol shook her head and moved to put the baby in the room with Sophia. Not quite trusting to leave anyone in the room with Lizzie. Even Mika was sharing the room with Sophia.

 

Carol come back without the baby, she looked around the room and she knew that she and Daryl were going to be sleeping in the lounge. She watched as Daryl moved down the hallway with something in his hand.

 

Carol watched as he set up a sensor in the hall outside the bedroom Lizzie was in and one on the wall above the doorway he didn’t want to chance the little girl walking about the cabin without anyone knowing that she was awake.

 

Carol went and took a shower, Derek come down the hallway wrapped in a bed sheet, he tapped at one of the computor screens and looked at Daryl.

 

“Everything ok?” Derek asked.

 

“Yes… i’ve taken care of everything. I can’t believe you sometimes…” Daryl shook his head at his friend.

 

“You are just jealous…”

 

Daryl frowned at him and moved to look over the monitors. 

 

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up in a few hours and you can swap.” Daryl told him, Derek didn’t need to be told twice to go to bed with the lovely blonde and he left Daryl sitting in the lounge when Carol come back.

 

Daryl gave her a sleeping bag to sleep on the couch, Carol sat down with it in her hands. She was wearing jogging pants and tee shirt. She put her shoes beside the couch.

 

“Where are you sleeping?” Carol asked him, he indicated towards the other couch. She patted the seat beside him, he hesitated before coming over and sitting down beside her. He looked at her face and knew she needed some confirmation that she wasn’t going crazy, there was something going on between them. The kids the other night showed her that.

 

“I can’t… I can’t get distracted… if something happens to you or the girls….” Daryl said quietly with his eyes dropping to her mouth. “After its all over… we can talk ok… till then…”

 

Whatever he was going to say next Carol cut off as she leaned in putting her lips to his and his hand went into her hair and he knew he was screwed.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl was screwed as he sank into the kiss and moved his hand to come up and stroke her neck. Carol sunk into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his middle. He moved along her jaw and his thumb was working its way along the side of her jaw. He slowly pushed her away and took a breath.

 

“We can’t, we need to stay focused,” He mumbled and Carol pulled him back close. Carol hugged him and had her face into his neck. He shivered and groaned. “I really want to but we need to…” 

 

Carol licked his neck and he shuddered against her. He was going to have to use all his strength to pull away from her.

 

“Come on settle down.” Daryl pushed her over into the laying down position, Carol giggled as she went face first into the couch. “Woops, ok, roll over and I’ll tuck you in.”

 

Carol snorted.

 

“Jesus…”

 

Carol knew she was pushing her luck and rolled onto her side to help him out. The baby would be awake soon and she needed to have some sleep. Daryl bent over and kissed her on the cheek then stood up fixing his pants and headed over to watch the monitors at the working station to make sure they were still alone.

 

Four hours later, he was sipping on a cup of hot water because he didn't want to be drinking coffee and not able to sleep when he saw the door that Lizzie was sleeping in open slowly. The little girl was fully dressed with a backpack on her back, She must have tried her bedroom windows and found there were bars on the windows. There was a way of getting the bars to open but only Carol and Sophia knew how to do that. 

 

“I’m awake and I can see you.” Daryl said very loudly watching the monitor and watching Lizzie, Carol sat up on the couch looking over at Daryl.

 

“What?”

 

“Lizzie got a bag and looking to run away.” Daryl said to her, Carol got up off the couch and took the little girl to the toilet. Daryl watched the monitor watching the mother and daughter interact. It was almost like the little girl was brain washed away from Carol yet when Carol walked up to her and put her arms around her the little girl physically relaxed into her arms. Carol took her to the toilet then they came back out Carol was running her fingers through her hair. 

 

Carol picked her up in her arms cuddling her close whispering something that Daryl couldn’t hear and carried her back into her bedroom. Daryl flicked on the camera in the little girls bedroom and watched Carol talking to her and tucking her back into bed. Carol sat by the bed rubbing her back for some time until she fell asleep. Carol left the room quietly then he heard the baby crying. Carol ducked into the other room picking up the baby and bringing her out to the lounge.

 

Judith flashed Daryl a huge grin over Carol's shoulder as Carol put her on the floor to change her diaper. Carol changed her and washed her hands, the little girl started crawling over to Daryl. She was coming close and Daryl toed her with his foot to keep her away. She kept coming up to the bottom of his pants. He sighed and bent over picking her up in his arms.

 

Carol come out of the bathroom seeing Daryl sitting with her on his knee showing her the monitors and the trees outside. Carol stood watching the man for awhile and he looked up catching Carol watching him. 

 

“She crawled over here, I didn’t take her…” Daryl blurted out.

 

“Its fine… you can pick her up and cuddle her if you want to.” Carol said.

 

Daryl looked at the baby on his knee and to tell the truth he didn’t mind holding her, she was soft and cuddly and leaning back on his chest like he trusted her. She saw her mother and started to grizzle. Carol come across and picked her up, Daryl spend the next twenty minutes watching the monitor and watching Carol breast feeding. 

 

Carol put her back to bed when she fell asleep. Daryl went and woke up Derek and tried to get some sleep for himself, he tossed and turned and in the end he stood up and walked over and climbed onto the couch beside Carol and she put her arm around him and they both slept soundly. 

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

 

Carol opened her eyes as Daryl slipped in front of her, and he put her arm around her. SHe didn’t know why he decided to sleep by her she just hoped that he would move by the time her girls woke in the morning.

 

Carol woke to Daryl rolling and crashing to the floor and little girl giggles sounding in her ears.

 

“Mommy and Daryl sitting in a tree…” Come a sing song voice from Mika.

 

“Oh god,” Daryl groaned.

 

“Mika go away,” Carol didn’t even know how to explain it. 

 

Daryl stood up and brushed his hands down his legs, and wandered off down to the bathroom hoping that no little girl was going to ask why he was lying down with her mother. He didn’t look back at all and took off down the hall to take a shower.

 

He was slightly embarrassed that Carol's girls caught them asleep together on the couch but really nothing was happening except sleep. He wanted to throttle Derek for not waking them when the girls were getting up.   
  


An hour later Daryl was outside with Penelope and the three girls. Derek was taking a nap and Carol was feeding the baby watching the monitors. Derek was taking a nap and Daryl hadn’t spent any time with Penelope at all so he was trying his best to hold a conversation.

 

“So…” Daryl started to say.

 

“Yes Daryl…” Penny said she flashed him a winning smile. She watched the girls playing a game of hide and seek in the trees. They were pretty secluded where they were and unless they lost sight of Lizzie they would be screwed. Daryl had a tracking device on her which he made Carol put into her hair when she tied it up into a plait earlier. 

 

“Have you known Carol long?” Daryl decided to lead with that question.

 

“Not to long, I met her at a support group while she was pregnant with Judith and I helped her out. Don’t judge me… at least I helped her.” Penny said. 

 

“Did you know Negan?” Daryl glanced at her then did a quick head count of the girls making sure they still had three girls there. The girls were now looking up a tree attempting to climb it. The three looked happy and carefree for all the stress that they had over the last twenty four hours. Even Lizzie looked happy right now, she seemed to be more relaxed this moring not questioning where her dad was and seemed to accept that Daryl and Derek were not going to hurt her. Derek and Daryl were not going to trust her though.

 

“My ex was one of his hench men… we split up a few years ago and he tried to do everything possible to run me out of town and for me not to make any money. They don't know I run the 0900 number and make money that way.”

 

“Good money?”

 

“Probably better than you make.” She said.

 

Daryl half laughed about the fact that she probably did make more money than her because men were stupid and paid to jerk off on the end of the phone and he did know a few guys who had called him. His brother had racked up quite of a lot of money on the home phone bill when they lived together. 

 

“Are we going to make it out of this ok Daryl?” Penny asked him. “What's going to happen, are we going to be able to go back home?”

 

“I don’t know, it depends on what happens with Negan,” Daryl said.

 

“What is going on,” Penny asked him.

 

“I can tell you that. The less you know the better.” Daryl said. “But I think you guys will be going home again.”

 

Carol come to the door with a sleeping baby in her arms. “I’m just going to put her down.”

 

Daryl nodded and come inside to wake Derek who had been asleep for about seven hours now so they could swap so Daryl could take a nap. Daryl flipped through the emails checking to see if there were any updates. 

 

“Its drugs isn’t it?” Carol come out of the bedroom and she looked at Daryl asking him, Daryl gave her a brief nod that she was right. “Are we in danger, real bad danger?”

 

“They want Negan dead… but I think once they round everyone up you will be ok to go home. For now… we need to keep you separate, out of sight out of mind.” Daryl told her, “He involved in some stuff but he has a couple of moles from another gang in his and its just messy, but we are going to take them all down.”

 

Carol nodded, “Why do they want us?”

 

Daryl sighed, “Because of all the assholes Negan is… he loves his kids… they wanted to use the kids against him.”

 

“Because he would do anything for his kids.”

 

“Because he would do anything for his kids.” Daryl confirmed. 


	16. Chapter 16

“How much longer do you think we are going to be here?” Penelope asked Derek. 

 

He was checking the woods close to the cabin, really he just wanted a break from little girls and the noise they made. They were not loud but the giggles and the high pitched giggling gave him a start of a migraine. He didn’t know how Daryl was sleeping through it on the couch right in the middle and every now and again one of the middle girls forgot he was there and climbed right over top of him. 

 

Mika stood on him and he didn’t even wake up, it was like the noise was lulling him into a deep sleep. Derek didn’t get it. Daryl normally kept away from kids and away from women but this time he could tell he had fallen for a woman and she could really hurt him. Not her but the fact of who she was still connected to.

 

“Well I’m not to sure, a few more days… why?” Derek asked.

 

“I love those girls but…” Penelope looked around, “I just don’t know how Carol does it day in and day out.”

 

“Oh my god…. I thought it was just me. I don’t know how Daryl is even sleeping through that noise.” Derek said. “He must really like Carol.”

 

“He never been that into a woman before and I’ve known him for ten years.”

 

“What about when we leave here, when you all go what then.” She asked him.

 

“You can come with… I mean are you that tied with the area where you been living.” Derek asked her, he stopped and looked back to the cabin, “What do you want?”

 

“What do you want? Is this just a little bit of fun for you or…” Penelope asked him.

 

“Sugar… this isn’t going to be easy, I’m away on jobs and all sorts of things.” Derek reached out and took her hand. “Do you think you could cope with that? If we were a thing if I was away at lot working.”

 

“I don’t know….”

 

“Come on baby girl… don’t you trust me?” Derek asked her.

 

“I don’t know… what do you mean by come with you?” She asked him. “Like your booty call?”

 

“A bit more than a booty call sugar…”

 

“What about Carol?”

 

“Well she can join in if she wants…” Penelope slapped his arm. “Don’t think Daryl would be happy about that.”

 

“I mean seriously, what's going to happen to Carol after this?” She asked him.

 

“I don’t know… maybe Daryl will buy a five bedroom house or something.” He said, “He’s got it real bad for your girl.”

 

Derek somehow moved her by a quick hand maneuver and backed her up against a tree to kiss her again, Penelope put her hand up against his chest to stop him before they lost their train of thought.

 

“Hang on handsome… how do I know this isn’t a lie too? Pretty much all this has been one be one big fancy story. One minute you are a bad dude and the next you are a hero….” She said.

 

“Which one do you prefer? The hero or the bad boy?” He asked her.

  
She gave him a sly smile and a small kiss on his check, she walked away from him heading back to the cabin, “If you are such a smart guy… why don’t you work it out.” She tossed over her shoulder to him and gave him a sassy wink, she put a extra sway in her hips as she went knowing he was watching and it would send him crazy. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

***********************

***********************

********************

 

“Keep an eye on Lizzie,” Daryl told Carol for what he felt like the hundredth time. He didn’t know what to do about her and Carol wasn’t keen on his hog tying idea even though he tried to tell her it was a joke, he in the back of his mind wondered if they could tie her up to a tree. He had her flopped over his shoulder and she was kicking and screaming at him telling him to put her down or else.

 

Daryl didn’t even know where to put her, he considered locking her in the closet but in the end he walked through the cabin and put her just inside the door. Lizzie was going crazy and bashing at his chest telling him he wasn’t her father and he couldn’t make her stay. He just stood there and took it. 

 

“We are miles from the nearest road and you will die if you try and go out there again on your own.” He said slowly and calmly. 

 

“I hate you…”

 

“I’m not fond of you either,” Daryl said as he shut her bedroom door.

 

He took a moment to gather himself, Derek and he had been out in the woods for over an hour looking for the little girl as she slipped away from Penelope and Carol while playing outside. He took a moment to gather his thoughts because he wanted to yell at everyone for letting her get past them. He’d been warning them for days that she was going to bolt. He didn’t know what was wrong with her but he thought she needed to see a doctor or something. He wondered if she was truly screwed up or just brainwashed by her father. 

 

He walked out into the lounge and glanced at Carol, she had tears in her eyes and he could tell she wanted to run and comfort Lizzie because she was going crazy in the bedroom. They could hear the thumping and crashing going on in there.

 

“She’s fine… we will move on tomorrow and make contract checking out if we are safe.” Daryl said.

 

“I’m sorry, she just got away, did she hurt you?”

 

“Not really, she’s a little girl, I’m ok.” Daryl said, “How are the other girls?”

 

“Sophia is reading to Mika and Judy,” Carol said point outside the three girls were on the deck reading and looking at the sun set. “What if you didn’t find her…. What if she was still wandering around out there when it got dark.” her voice hitched and Daryl shook his head.

 

“Tracked her, she left a trail like a herd of wilder beasts, she’s quick but not that clever.” Daryl walked over and put his arm around her. “We need to talk about what happens when we leave here… do you still want to see me?”

 

“What do you mean?” Dating, Carol didn’t know what they would do together, she had four kids and a crazy ex. She had no idea why Daryl even liked her because she wasn’t much of a catch. 

 

“Do you like me? I like you and once we are off this case I want to know if you want to date me.” Daryl said.

 

“I live in a trailer…”

 

“You won’t need too after this is sorted, you can live wherever you wanted to.” Daryl said.

 

“Negan… he would roadblock it.”

 

“Not if you are renting from someone who isn’t scared of Negan.” Daryl said. “I’m going to buy a house and Negan can go fuck himself.”

 

“Really…” Carol didn’t know what to think, what if things didn’t work out, what if four girls were too much, what if Lizzie was too much.

 

“Daryl?” A small voice come from down the hallway. “I’m really sorry… but…” Lizzie pointed behind her towards the room she was in. “I didn’t mean to break it.”

 

Daryl followed her down the hallway, Carol followed and both looked surprised that Lizzie had managed to put a hole in the wall with her bare hands. 

 

“Well you are pretty strong aren't you… how are you going to fix that?” Daryl asked her.

 

“I don’t know…” Her little voice said and she burst into tears and ran to her mother. Carol made shushing noises and Daryl just shook his head not knowing what the heck he was going to do with four girls and their mother, he just hoped that Penelope and Derek came back from their search for Lizzie soon. 


	18. Chapter 18

****************************

*******

*******

Two days later Daryl packed Everyone up into the two trucks. He split the middle two girls up and sent Mika and Sophia with Derek and Penelope, while he took Carol, Lizzie and baby Judith to his truck. He wanted Lizzie with him so they could keep an eye on her. He had convinced Carol that something wasn’t right with the little girl and they should really take her to the doctor and have her checked out.

 

She was paranoid and antisocial, she had zero trust in anyone except her father. Daryl wondered if she was too far gone, should the little girl be better off with her father even though he was petty criminal or could Carol try turn her around. He didn’t know, he didn’t know enough about different disorders. He had come across many different types over the years but the little girl only wanted her daddy.

 

When they got back now they had word everything and every threat was gone, it was something that Negan and Carol were going to have to work out for themselves. Daryl didn’t think that she would hurt Carol or the baby but he did think that she would try hurt him if she could get away with it. She didn’t trust Daryl at all.

 

For Daryl to be apart of Carol’s life he was going to be around her kids. If Lizzie kept trying to attack him or make things really difficult. She wouldn’t even take food from him. Mika had to hand her food. 

 

“We all good?” Daryl asked Carol. She was locking the car seat in the back of the truck. She looked up and gave him a nod. “You ok Lizzie?”

 

“I want Daddy.” She told him.

 

“Ok, I’ll see if we can organize for us to see him ok.” Daryl glanced at Carol and he moved away and gave a phone call to see if they could sort out something so they could see Negan. Daryl wanted to punch Negan in the face but if it was what it took for Lizzie to calm down he would go with it.  He spent some time on the phone talking with whomever was on the end of the phone.

 

He come back to the car and never said anything to Carol either way of whether or not they would be taking Lizzie to see Negan. 

 

They followed Derek out of the woods. He never ever would reveal the danger they were in or why they had to go into hiding. The less they knew they better. Daryl turned the radio on, Lizzie stared out the window and the baby slept.  Carol kept glancing at him wondering what was going to happen.

 

They pulled into an empty lot near the next town police station. Derek pulled up beside him. There was on truck parked in the lot. The door opened and Negan stepped out. He had a black eye and he was walking with a limp, he was a few steps from his truck when they knew Lizzie had seen him and she was out the door towards him.

 

Daryl hated Negan with a passion but the man loved his kids. He had rung him that morning telling him that Lizzie needed him and his concerns for his daughter. Negan agreed to meet with them and try figure something out for Lizzie.

 

“This ok?” Daryl asked her, she wiped her eyes and nodded.

 

“Did you organize this?”

 

“Yeah… but it doesn’t mean I’m going to be his friend.” Daryl said.

 

“Thankyou… will you watch Judy for a minute.” Carol got out of the truck to walk towards her ex husband. Who now was hugging Mika. Sophia was standing back, giving Negan the evil eye. She didn’t know if she should go ahead and go up to him or not.

 

“Its ok, Soph…. He’s your dad, its ok to love him.” Carol said.

 

“You sure?” 

 

“I’m sure… He’s easy to love… thats why you have three sisters, and I kept going back, but we can’t go back to him.”

 

“I like Daryl…” Sophia said. She put her arm around her mother giving her a hug before going to hug her dad too. Carol hang back watching. Daryl came up behind her carrying Judith and passed her to Carol because he thought Negan might like to see her too. 

 

Carol sent the girls back to the trucks after Negan and kissed and cuddled the baby. She needed to talk to him about Lizzie. Carol gave Judith to Sophia to hold while she stood to face Negan. Daryl stood about ten feet away from them. He couldn’t hear what was being said but he wanted to keep an eye on things.

 

“You with him now?” Negan nodded in Daryl’s direction.

 

“We need to talk about Lizzie, not my relationship with him. She’s not well… she doesn’t trust anyone. We need to take her to the doctor or…” Carol started to say.

 

“I’ll keep her.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ll take her, keep her with me for a while… I’m trying here Carol. I admit I fucked up over and over…. He’s a good guy, they helped me from getting myself killed…”

 

“I don’t know if spending more time with you is a good idea. She already thinks I am the enemy.” Carol told him.

 

“I have to go to court tomorrow and try get out of this mess. I’m not gonna hurt her.” Negan said. Carol knew he wouldn’t intentionally hurt his kids. Lizzie just was all over the place. “What if…”

 

“I really don’t know Negan. I can’t think right now. Whatever you did put the girls at risk. I don’t want my girls at risk because of something you did. You need to sort yourself out. Lizzie needs a dad who’s going to help not hinder her.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Negan raised his voice and Daryl took a step closer.

 

“You can take her for the night. You have to watch her. Make sure she is ok.” Carol said.

 

Negan nodded, he nodded towards Daryl and he waved his hand towards Lizzie to come towards him. She came running and Negan told her she could come for the night. Mika looked like she wanted to see her dad for the night too. 

 

“I can take them all.”

 

“How much trouble are you in?” Carol asked him.

 

“Nothing that is going to put the girls at risk.” Negan said. “They are going to be fine and tomorrow I’ll bring them back.”

 

“If anything happens to them…”

 

“I promise Carol. I am going to sort it out. Things will be better… I promise.” Negan said.

 

Carol called the girls to her for a kiss and cuddle and then she headed back with Daryl to go somewhere that wasn’t the trailer park with Daryl. He had invited her to his place for the night.

 

“Will they be alright with him?” Carol asked Daryl.

 

“I wouldn’t have brought you here to meet him if I thought there was going to be a problem.” Daryl assured her.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Sophia decided that she was going to go spend the night with her dad after all and her dad had not long picked her up. This left Daryl and Carol along with Judith in the trailer.

 

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Carol asked Daryl.

 

“Whatever you want, Tomorrow I need to head back to my house. You can come too if you want to.”

 

He gave her a gaze that swept her body. She just shook her head.

 

“We have a baby to look after remember.”

 

“I remember.” he gave her a shy grin, “ But she has to sleep sometime right?”

 

“I suppose. What did you have in mind?” Carol stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Something like this.” He whispered. Then he looked to the floor where the baby was rolling around. “You sure we can’t just pop her to bed?”

 

Carol looked at the clock. “I could but she tends to cry if I don’t feed her or change her.”

 

“Good point. Maybe we should get dinner or order something.” Daryl suggested. He sat down on the couch and started to go through his phone looking for something that they could order for dinner or maybe they could go out somewhere. Carol looked tired and he was shattered sleeping on the couch for the last few days. 

 

“Anything good?” Carol sat down beside him and started looking at his phone with him. Judy reached out and grabbed at the phone trying to get it to her mouth.  “She’s hungry.”

 

“You feed her and I’ll feed us. Chicken? Burgers or what?”

 

“Burgers, fries, milkshakes. Lets just go out and get something at a take away place or sit in somewhere and eat and head home again.” Carol said. Judy started crying and Carol made a face. “Hm…. scratch that.”

 

“Want me to run out and get something?” Daryl suggested.

 

“I don’t really want to be left alone. I know you said everything was sorted but what if…” Carol said quietly, “I mean…”

 

“Ok… pizza or chinese it is then.” Daryl said, he tried to try steal back his phone from Sophia. She started crying and Daryl made a face because he made her cry but Carol popped her on the boob and she quickly forgot that she wanted the cell phone. Daryl phoned and put a extra large order of chinese through for them both, Carol was surprised with the amount of food he was buying but she had been  around him long enough to know he ate a huge amount of food that didn’t seem to go anywhere in his finely toned body.

 

Three hours later Judy was asleep and Daryl was half lying on top of Carol on the couch kissing her. They didn’t want to move it to the bedroom because the baby slept in there and Daryl felt awkward about that. They were touching and kissing each other deeper than they had over the past week.

 

“We need to stop,” Carol whispered to him. Daryl pulled back.

 

“Why?” he questioned.

 

“I’m not on the pill and we don’t have anything.”

 

Daryl groaned remembering that they had briefly talked about it and he said he needed to buy some condoms on the way home but they forgot. 

 

“Fuck it.” He groaned, he kissed her again. “Maybe we could take a shower and do stuff.”

 

“What sort of stuff?” Carol leaned and kissed him. He pulled her to her feet and towed her behind him towards the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

******

 

Daryl knocked at Carol’s door the following night. He had a paper bag in his hand. Sophia opened the door and stared at him, he gave her the raised eyebrow look and asked. “Is your ma here?”

 

“She’s putting Judy to bed. You can come in and wait.” Sophia said. “Do you know anything about maths?”

 

“A little bit. It wasn’t my best subject.” He followed her to the kitchen table where there were books spread everywhere. He stepped over Lizzie’s legs and Mika who were lying on the floor staring at the tv. They barely even noticed him coming in.

 

“So all theses,” Sophia turned her math’s book around to show him.

 

“Can’t you google the answers?” Daryl asked her, he pulled out his phone.

 

“No we have to show the workings on how to do it.” She told him.

 

“Why, you are never going to use it…. You will have a calculator and a phone or computer to figure it out.” He said.

 

“I tried that and the teacher said… what if there were no phones or computers and there was a major outbreak like Zombies and we wouldn’t have phones or anything.”

 

Daryl sat there for a few moments trying to figure it out when Carol come out and started sending the other girls off to bed. She was about another five minutes before she come out and sat on the couch.

 

“Sophia… leave that now and go to bed. You can watch a movie or something in bed.” Carol sent her on her way and Daryl come and sat beside her on the couch. He brought the paper bag with him and sat it beside him

 

“How is everyone?” he asked her, “Lizzie?”

 

“They want to see her again next week, they think that the breakup with me and her dad has caused all the problems but she’s going to be ok. We are going to have regular visits with Negan and he promised he wasn’t going to pull any more stunts with the kids because he sees that its kinda screwed her up.”

 

“That’s good.” Daryl put the paper bag on her knee.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Present…” Daryl told her, Carol opened it and looked at him then punched him on the arm.

 

“You are not very funny, its not really a present.” Carol pulled out a box of condoms and flipped it over. “And when do you think you are going to use these?”

 

“Just in case.” He chuckled. “Have you thought any more about it?”

 

“I’m not sure… moving across town in with you seems a bit much for the kids right now.” Carol said.

 

“I’ve plenty of room. Five bedrooms. Three bathrooms.” He said.

 

“I know, I know.” she told him. “I just need some time. I want to... its a bit soon.”

 

“Well do you want to move in with the girls then and I’ll move out.” Daryl suggested.

 

“Move where?”

 

“Well if I move here and you move over there it will give you some space and I can visit and we won’t have a baby in the bedroom.”

 

“Well… we don’t have a baby in the bedroom now. I moved her into Sophia’s room. She’s in there and and I brought Sophia some headphones that attach to her tv…. So my bedroom is just for me.”

 

Daryl stood up, held his hand out… “Well why are we out here then.”

 

“But I think we will… we will take you up on the house offer. Give it some time before you actually move in.”

 

Daryl pulled her up to her feet and said. “That's great, we have plenty of time, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
